User blog:Geti186/Monthly Character Competition (July)
Monthy Character Competition Greetings everyone! This is the monthly competition for Fanon characters! This is different from the weekly choice of the admins, as your character will be on the main page for UP TO ONE MONTH! During this competition, I will analyze each character properly, giving credit where it is due. Rather than criticizing its errors, I will focus on the Pros and try to place the character in the best light possible! Hence, there will only be a maximum of 5 flaws stated. Sign your characters up below! Deadline for the submission of characters would be 26th July. After 26th July, I will handpick 3 characters which I believe are the best among the candidates. You guys will get to vote who you believe most deserves to win this competition, while explaining clearly your reason for it. After which I will measure it against each other, with my own opinion, and select the winning character. Deadline for responses is 30th July. Character Requirements: Background Powers and Abilities Techniques Personality When subscribing your characters, be sure to include what you think are the best parts of your character as well! UPDATE!!! Deadline is tomorrow Midnight! After which I will not be entertaining any more requests! I will post up the 3 best characters (in my opinion), and their pictures for you guys to give your feedback on. Also, there'll be special mentions for those characters which I believe should have a chance as well. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! AND STAY TUNED! Also, if your character is entered this time, it will not be available for use in the next round (Unless the character is updated/revamped) Redder (User:Zeon1) Pros 1) Simple background, can be thrust into literally ANY story 2) Personality is a tad bit dull, plays on the righteous hero attitude, cliched but meshes well with the background. 3) His pet, Briar, IS SUPER CUTE!!! 4) His lean and mean appearance gives him multiple paths which he can pursue, and makes him out to be a swift fighter (unlike the traditional BUFF AND MUSCULAR approach) 5) Saiyan Soul and Mimicry seems like interesting abilities, would bode well if it were expanded on more. 6) Has a few, simple transformations. Cons 1) Lots of cliched abilities, without explanation for some(which I am unsure of) 2) Poor sustainability of the Super Saiyan form (normally having it means that you can sustain it to a degree) 3) His personality is that of the cliche, wannabe hero archetype, being unable to act decisively against a possessed ally. 4) Grammatical errors. Bage (User:Fangirl4545) Pros 1) Nice choice of background, could expand on how he was experimented upon, and potentially unique abilities from his warped DNA 2) You could expand on how he wasn't meant to live, it could get more interesting 3) Pictures are nice Cons 1) Grammatical Errors 2) Incomplete attack list Sharingan Popo (User:OVER-9000) Pros 1) Hilarious backstory 2) Awesome abilities (Hi...) 3) Pecking Order! 4) Bobby Sun reference XD Cons 1) Could work on describing more Android 66 (User:Goten66) Pros 1) Fusion of many characters 2) Is an android which can activate different forms for different advantages 3) Many abilities for the various forms. 4) Destructive Alchemy (An interesting but flawed concepts, since chemicals are highly reactive and will almost immediately recombine. Would love to see it described better) 5) Spike Manipulation (Can he manipulate his other spike? XD) 6) Useful abilities which can grant tactical advantages 7) Nice pictures Cons 1) Too many abilities - no Focus 2) Cliched abilities (Reflexes could be expanded on, as well as more effort put in describing new abilities) 3) Ice Manipulation (Can create ice which psychical powers almost cannot break?) 4) Looks like the powers are just thrown together for the fusion's abilities. AssassinHood (The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! The Four Forces!) (User:The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle) Pros 1) Diamond powers. Diamond powers are always awesome 2) True-to-life story, adapted DBZ style 3) Interesting personality 4) Waffle-plated Guns.... 'Nuff said 5) Diamonds and Wikia Citizens and whatnot, another Plus 6) Interesting arcs Cons 1) weak... for a Saiyan, but does it matter? 2) Abilities should have their own list of techniques under them Zopo (User:Healer Sakemi) Pros 1) Troll 2) Breaking the 4th Wall 3) He's a Murloc! Cons 1) Basically God 2) Not really interesting The 14th Saiyan (Fanon Version) (User:FriezaReturns) Pros 1) Very nice backstory, unique as well 2) Unique abilities and techniques 3) Nice fusion technique 4) Nice drawing 5) Awesome explanation for his Power Level (liked how you did so with a quote) 6) Power Level unexplained (Leaves readers wondering, while giving room for imagination) 7) Exceptional concept (Hope you will develop it further) Cons 1) Grammar and English 2) Intelligence section not really explained properly Zero The Saidroid (User:Video King) Pros 1) Saidroid XD 2) Cool backstory (needs some work though) 3) Interesting and non-OPed absorption ability 4) 6-Pronged Cosmic Strike... that's cool Cons 1) Grammar 2) Doesn't explain why the Saidroid is so strong... Nazo (User:Hunter Kakashi) Pros 1) No backstory, but an interesting introduction which helps strengthen his personality 2) Transformations - awesome and unique 3) Unique abilities - Balanced, special, and some have certain limitations 4) Energy Twist - Coolest skill there 5) Possessions - Epic, cool and unique. 'Nuff said. 6) Simple and concise Cons 1) No real backstory Natch (User:UltimateGohan98) Pros 1) An alternate canon - focuses on character development 2) A parallel between Bardock and Frieza, though more interesting as Natch is young. 3) Detailed description of appearance 4) Personality changes are described thoroughly 5) Excellent Character-Oriented approach 6) Interesting backstory - Ice-Jin empire, etc. 7) Apt 3rd person description (when narrating the battle) 8) Changes canon in a reasonable manner 9) Interesting technique names which tie in well with DBZ 10) Contains references as if it were a real Dragon Ball character (I applaud how well he matched his story and mixed it with DBZ itself) 11) Awesome quotes Cons 1) Could work on interlinking words (So the story flows better) 2) Mystic water's effects unexplained (How does it boost the user to the maximum? Weren't they already far stronger than Frieza?) Category:Blog posts